Unfazed Love
by kirst92
Summary: Based on every episode of season 4. Missing/extended scenes between Lawson and Shannon.
1. 4x01

_Authors note: _Hi All, just a little piece based on 4x01. I'm sure you all know where I got this idea from. I'm considering doing my own little pieces of each episode where I think more Shannon and Lawson moments should have occurred; which may end up being a lot. Not sure. Let me know your thoughts on this idea?

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Any comments or concrit are in fact appreciated. Any mistakes that you may find are my own.

P.s. I am currently working on the next instalment of Sense of Timing, so hopefully you will all be able to read that soon

Kirst xx

**Unfazed Love **

Shannon pretended that it hadn't bothered her; but it did. Charlie called Lawson and her on their relationship. Shannon and Lawson had been seeing each other for over eight months and it was the first time they'd been told to cut it out. Sure, there had been smart ass comments when they first started dating, but that hadn't fazed her or Lawson. For some reason, Charlie had gotten to her. Sure, Shannon and Lawson had completely ignored Charlie's comment and had sex at work, but whatever, for some reason it was playing on her mind.

As Shannon unlocked her front door and walked into her empty apartment, she sighed. Tonight she really wished that Lawson had come home with her, not necessarily for sex, but just for knowing that he was there and with her. Shannon made her way towards her bedroom, as she turned on her light, she threw her keys and bag onto her bed; quickly, she took her shoes off and collapsed on her bed. Ten minutes passed by, before she sat up, deciding that she should probably text Lawson, letting him know that she was safe. Just as Shannon went to send Lawson her text, she was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

"You didn't tell me you were home safe," Lawson stated once he knew she'd picked up.

"I was just about to send you a text," Shannon replied softly.

"I'm sure you were."

"I was… I got home about ten minutes ago, and I collapsed straight onto my bed."

"Tired?"

"Mmm," Shannon replied as she yawned.

"Babe, I'll let you sleep…"

"Nooo, I don't want you to hang up."

"Miss me already? You spent all day with me at work, and then tonight at the pub."

"Mmm… I know, but I always sleep better when you're here."

"Shan…"

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. You'll just have to make it up to me another time."

Lawson laughed, "I'm sure I will. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Shannon smiled, "I love you too."

As Shannon heard Lawson disconnect from the call, she got up from her bed and went to her bathroom to get changed. Once changed, Shannon quickly went made her way through her apartment turning the lights off and making sure all the doors were locked. Afterwards, Shannon tiredly made her way to bed, and as she collapsed once more onto her bed, this time allowing her blankets consume her tiny body, allowing her to drift off to sleep instantly.

**OoOoO**

Shannon awoke around 1.00am and sighed. She shifted her body slightly, but stilled when she did so; she wasn't alone.

"Lawson?" Shannon asked, just as she turned on her bedside lamp.

"Shan…" Lawson murmured as he looked up at her slightly.

Shannon leant towards Lawson, bringing both of her hands up to his, and as she did so, she kissed him softly.

Lawson smiled when he felt her hands on his face, and smiled further when her lips met his. She was happy that he was there.

Quickly, Shannon turned the bedside lamp off once more, and snuggled into her man. With her head on his chest, she was comfortable and relaxed.

"So… was it a surprise to wake up to me next you?" Lawson asked, he kissed her forehead lightly.

Shannon looked up at him, "Yes. A very good surprise though. Thank you."

Lawson glanced down at her, and leant in to kiss her. As their lips touched, what started out as a little kiss, escalated as their passion and love for one another intensified.

"I was just doing what I thought was necessary," Lawson stated, as his arms circled around Shannon.

Shannon snorted, "Of course you were."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my girlfriend is happy."

"Mmm, I know," Shannon murmured as sleep started to consume her once more.

Sleep consumed the pair, as they relaxed in one another's arms; both completely content and in love.

**OoOoO**

"What are your thoughts about having Charlie around?" Lawson asked as he and Shannon sat having breakfast in Shannon's kitchen.

"I wish he wasn't around… after what he said yesterday about us… and now you aren't the boss."

"You know I threatened to resign…" Lawson stated as he took a sip of coffee.

"What?!" Shannon asked, "You'd never be able to leave TR."

"It's pretty much what I said to Kerry, I told her I need to reassess my options."

"Lawson…"

"Look, I know, I probably won't leave. Charlie really doesn't give a shit about TR… he's a careerist. He'll be gone soon enough."

"If you're sure… He's obviously not very accepting of our relationship." Shannon replied, just as she took a bite of her toast.

"He'll get over it."

Shannon raised her eyebrows, "You really aren't fazed with what he said yesterday?"

"No. I mean, why should I be? Those higher up aren't, so really, what does it have to do with Charlie?"

"Mmm… I guess so."

Lawson got up then, and stood in her front of Shannon. "Look, Shannon. I'm not worried. I love you, okay? If Charlie tries to be a prick about it all at work… you know that you'll have still have me once shifts over. He's not going to be a problem. I don't really give two shits what anyone else thinks. We love each other, everyone else might not understand that, but they don't matter in our relationship. It's you and me."

"I know, I know. I love you so much," Shannon replied as Lawson's arms engulfed her into a hug.

They stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Lawson's words echoed around Shannon's head. It's what she needed to hear.

**OoOoO**

"Babe?" Lawson called out, as he closed the door to his apartment and quickly kicked off his shoes.

"I'm through here, do you want a beer?" Shannon asked as she leant against the kitchen bench.

"I'd love one…" Lawson replied, just as he walked up behind Shannon, and placed his hands around her waist.

"Would you now," Shannon murmured as she turned herself around so that she was facing Lawson.

"I think I would rather do this…" Lawson muttered as he began to kiss Shannon's lips, and then moved to trail kisses along her jaw line towards her neck.

Shannon laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh really? How was the interview?"

"He's a smug bastard. He told me to get ready, there's a shit storm coming."

"Did he say much apart form that?"

"Nah, he doesn't want to talk."

"They never do."

"So… Am I going to get this beer you offered me?" Lawson asked as he kissed Shannon on the lips again.

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?" Lawson whispered into Shannon's ear.

"If you can catch me or not?" Shannon replied, as she quickly untangled herself from Lawson's embrace, and ran away.

"Oh… I'll catch you alright." Lawson replied as he chased her.

Lawson's apartment was filled with their laughter.

Lawson smiled. No one was going to stop them from being happy.


	2. 4x02

**Unfazed Love – Chapter 2**

_Authors note:_ So, because those who reviewed chapter 1 liked the idea so much, I have decided that I will and do my own little extended and extra scenes of each episode filled with Shannon and Lawson, because quite frankly, there wasn't enough of them and I miss seeing them on my television screen. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and any mistakes are in fact my own. All comments and concrit welcome This chapter is based on 4x02 and the bold parts indicate text messages.

P.s. Yes, I'm still working on Sense of Timing… It's just taking me a lot longer than I had anticipated.

Kirst xx

As Shannon got changed from her civvies into her uniform, she was cautious. She had already been late and it would have just absolutely made her day if anyone has seen her injuries, especially, if that person had been her Senior Sergeant, her boyfriend and her love. Quickly doing up her boots, she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Just as she was about to head into the Intel room, she came face to face with Lawson. He smiled when he saw her, quickly glancing around, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm. Okay, maybe ask me that question later on today."

"Come on, let's go and listen to Charlie talk shit," Lawson uttered quietly, as the two of them made their way out of the locker room.

Shannon smiled, "Sounds good."

**OoOoO**

After finally getting Lexie to talk to Joe, the day started to feel as if it was progressing. Shannon knew she had been too hard on Lexie, but what else could she have done? Given her a little sob story and hope that maybe it would convince her that she really needed to talk to Joe. As Stella drove TR2 towards the meeting point, the news of TR1 being chased by guys that wanted Joe dead, racked Shannon's brain and she sighed. Lawson. She had heard the little spat that Charlie had, and no doubt Lawson was frustrated with the whole situation.

Instead of ringing him, and allowing the rest of the crew to listen in, she sent him a message just to let him know that she was thinking about him.

_**Don't beat yourself up too much about this, Laws. It was either you or them. I much prefer them. Xx**_

Within minutes of sending him the message, she had a reply. Despite everything that had happened in the past few hours, he still made her smile.

_**Thanks babe. I knew there was a reason why I love you. **_

Regardless of not being able to tell him what was going on with her, and not knowing if she'd ever be able to tell him about the attack, Shannon was thankful for moments like these.

**OoOoO**

Shannon sighed. Shit. She reacted badly to Lawson and the whole moving in discussion. She really did want to move in with, it was the logical next step in their relationship, but the timing was off; terrible timing.

As she walked out of the motel room after trying to talk to Lexie, Lawson trailed behind her.

"Do you have to scare her like that?"

"Oh come on. I was just being honest with her."

"Well, there is a way to put things Lawson."

"Are you okay?"

"Look, Charlie has been all over me."

"Well… just don't let him get to ya."

"He knew Joe was up to something."

"Who? Charlie did?"

"Mm hmm."

"Bullshit, I told him Joe was up to something," Lawson uttered quietly.

"Really?"

"He's a prick."

"Who, Charlie or Joe?" Shannon asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Lawson snorted, "Both, babe."

Shannon smiled and looked up at Lawson, "Sorry about before, Laws."

Lawson raised his arm up, so that he could touch Shannon's face, and as he stroked her cheek her eyes fluttered shut. "It's okay, babe. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have brought it up at work."

Shannon's bright blue orbs met Lawson's dark brown, and right in that moment she knew that he was going to kiss her and she was going to let him; but as per usual, duty called.

"Are we good?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, almost," Shannon replied quickly as she turned her attention to Charlie.

"Ta."

Shannon turned her attention back to Lawson, and smiled meekly at him. Quickly, he leant in and kissed her forehead, "Don't let him get to you, Shan."

Easier said than done, Shannon thought to herself as she walked to the passenger side of TR.

**OoOoO**

Shannon blinked. Shit. Concentrate. Lawson was waiting for an answer and she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I might just go home. Just need a litte bit of space…"

Lawson stepped forward closer to Shannon, "Did I freak you out with the whole house thing?"

"No. No, not all. I think it's a really good idea… I just… really need some alone time."

Lawson stared at her. Shannon felt as if he was looking for some sort of indication as to why, she needed some time away from him. It wasn't his fault. She just didn't know how to work it out.

"Hm. Okay," Lawson uttered, as he sighed and took a step back.

Shannon glanced up at him, and smiled lightly. She made her way closer to him, her left hand caught his hand, and she held it, as she leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she did so, she squeezed his hand and pulled back.

On her way out of base, Shannon sighed. Bad day, bad day. Everything wasn't working the way it was supposed to. Quickly, Shannon drove home; she just wanted one of the most horrific days of her life to be over. Shannon couldn't help but feel so guilty. Her conversation with Lawson hadn't gone that well, and she was sure he'd being trying to work out what the hell was going on. Pulling up at her apartment, she sighed and pulled her phone out, in attempt to make things a bit better with Lawson, she sent him a message.

_**I'm home now, Laws. I'm sorry about before. Today, hasn't been a good day and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking it out on you, when that wasn't my intention. I do what some space though, but please, don't forget I love you. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Xx**_

Slowly she trudged herself out of her car. She knew how her night was going to unfold; reliving every single moment of her attack, remembering every single detail. Whilst, it wasn't something that Shannon was looking forward to, she knew that it had to be done.

Just as Shannon was unlocking her door, her phone beeped. As quick as she possibly could, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, hoping for nearly every fibre of her being that, despite everything, it was the man that she loved.

_**I'm still at base, working. It's okay… whatever you need. I know you do, and please don't you forget, I feel the same way about you. Sweet dreams, Shan. Xx**_

She smiled. Workaholic.

_**Please don't spend too much more time at work. Xx**_


	3. 4x03

_**Unfazed Love – Chapter 3 **_

Authors note: Here's the next instalment. Hopefully, you all enjoy! All mistakes are in fact my own; all comments and concrit are welcome.

P.s – chapter 4 has also been written, and I'm working on chapter 5 right now, so they both will be posted shortly

Kirst xx

Shannon inhaled and exhaled. Her mind was racing at what felt like a hundred miles an hour; she couldn't believe what she had just done. Lawson was pissed. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Lawson approached Shannon, he was completely oblivious to what was going on with her… something was up, and he just wished she would tell him. Even it hurt, he wanted to know what was going on with his girl.

"Shannon…" Lawson murmured.

Shannon turned around, allowing her attention to be directed straight at Lawson, and then opened the passengers door and got into the falcon, without saying a word.

"So, what did Kerry say?"

"Well, she wants your head on a stick."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"Shan… you've got to take this seriously."

"Oh believe me, I am."

"Because you are staring at dismissal."

"Well, do you wanna keep your job or not?" Lawson asked.

Shannon sighed lightly, and rubbed her hand of her forehead.

"Well, if you are still a cop… this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna find Lexie and we're going to sort this mess out. You up for that?"

"Yep."

"Shan…Talk to me, okay. If you didn't want to do it, you should've told me."

"I'm sorry, Lawson," Shannon murmured as she glanced at Lawson. "Okay. I know I really screwed up."

"Hey… despite whatever you do at work and no matter how pissed I may get at the time… you know that nothing changes between us…"

"Lawson…"

As they pulled up at a set of traffic lights, Lawson turned his attention to Shannon, "No, listen to me. I'm serious. Okay, sure I'm concerned about what just happened, but I love you."

Shannon's blue eyes met Lawson's brown and she smiled lightly, "I know, Lawson."

**OoOoOoO**

Shannon and Lawson walked out of the prison slowly, as they made their way towards the unmarked car.

"Shannon, what was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"You're reaction to Joe…"

"He's a prick."

Lawson snorted, "You're starting to sound like me."

A slight smile formed on Shannon's mouth, "What can I say to that? Look, he shouldn't have gotten Lexie involved and then he tries to be all high and mighty. He can't seriously expect to be able to support Lexie and their baby."

"If I was him, I would never have involved you like that," Lawson stated, as he opened the drivers door.

"That's because you are nothing like him, Lawson," Shannon uttered in reply, as she got into the car.

**OoOoOoO**

Lawson and Josh sat at the bar together having a few quiet drinks after a long day at work, despite it being a Wednesday night, their usual pub was packed. It looked as many others where already starting to feel the effects of the working week and needed some down time.

"Yeah," Lawson uttered into his phone, completely oblivious to who was on the other line.

"Lawson…"

"Shan?" Lawson asked, as he got up from the stool and tried to make his way to a quieter spot.

"Are you at the pub? I can hardly hear you."

"Yeah, Josh is with me… is that better?" Lawson asked as he walked outside.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong, Shan?"

"Um, thank you for today. Despite me screwing it up, you still managed to help me fix it. You didn't have too."

"Hey, it's okay. I meant what I said earlier…"

"I know you did, but still thank you. So… Lexie really wants to see Joe in the morning. Kerry said its fine…"

"I'll go with you," Lawson stated.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you?"

"I know you, that's why."

"Thanks. So, I'd better let you get back to Josh. Text me when your home?"

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Shan. I'll see you tomorrow," Lawson uttered as he made his way back towards Josh.

"Night, Laws."

**OoOoOo**

Shannon had been at the TR base for the past hour, she hadn't slept well and her apartment was too empty without Lawson there; work was the only thing keeping her mind occupied. After spending the past hour on paperwork, she decided that it was probably time she got changed into her uniform.

Shannon made her way into the locker room, and sighed as she opened her locker door and started getting dressed in her uniform. She had just managed to get her pants on, when Lawson walked in.

"Morning," Lawson murmured as he opened his locker up.

"Good morning," Shannon replied.

Shannon turned around to face Lawson as she buttoned up her shirt, "Lawson, are you still coming with me to the prison?"

"Yeah, yeah. I said I would, Shan…" Lawson uttered in a reply as he did up his shirt.

"Thanks," Shannon uttered as she sat down to do her boots up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Shannon replied.

**OoOoOo**

Lawson entered the visiting room, and walked towards Shannon and Lexie. He noticed Lexie turn back towards Shannon, and he sighed as he approached them.

"Lexie…" Lawson trailed off, as he got closer to the table.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked.

Lawson sat down, "Joe… he's dead. I'm so sorry."

"What? What happened?!" Lexie exclaimed as tears started to stream down her face.

"I haven't been given any details, but by the looks of it, he was murdered," Lawson replied.

"They got to him, didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?!" Lexie yelled.

Shannon got up, and wrapped her arms around Lexie as she cried harder.

"It's okay. It's okay," Shannon murmured.

Lawson watched on. It was hard to imagine what Lexie was going through, as her tears echoed throughout the prisons visiting room; she had just lost that person that she loved completely despite everything that he had done to her. Lexie had lost her one; she had lost the father of her unborn baby.

**OoOoOo**

It was her fault. Lexie was dead, and her little girl was now without a father and a mother. It was her fault. Shannon's thoughts were going haywire; your fault! Your fault! It was all her fault. She sat still in the locker room, as tears slowly started to cascade down her face.

Shannon's eyes flickered up, as she noticed Lawson make his way into the locker room, "I killed her, Lawson."

"No, that's not true."

"She would still be alive, if I hadn't have gotten to her…"

Lawson moved towards Shannon as he spoke, "Listen. Listen, listen, no." Shannon glanced up and Lawson continued, "She wanted the money plain and simple. She wanted the money so she refused protection and there is nothing you could have done that could've changed that."

Shannon looked down, "Thanks."

A moment passed and Lawson was still leaning down at her level. Slowly, Shannon leant forward so that her head was resting against Lawson's shoulder and in an instant his arms engulfed her. Slowly, they both stood up, and as they did so, Shannon's tears flowed freely and Lawson's grip tightened.

"I'm sorry," Shannon uttered, as she cried into Lawson's shoulder. Shannon was sorry for the way she had acted at work; she was sorry that she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had been raped and Shannon was sorry that she was pushing him away.

"It's okay, Shan. It wasn't your fault. It's okay, it's okay," Lawson murmured.

As Shannon's tears subsided, she looked up at Lawson, "I'm going to go to the hospital, and see Lexie's little girl. She wanted to call her Cecilia…"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lawson asked, as Shannon walked over to her locker.

"Only if you want too…"

"Come on then, lets go," Lawson stated, as he grabbed hold of Shannon's hand, and they walked out of base together.


	4. 4x04

_**Unfazed Love – Chapter 4**_

Authors note: Here's chapter 4 finally – based on 4x04! Chapter 5 is slowly getting there! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed in the past, it means a lot! All mistakes are in fact my own, and all comments are welcome.

Kirst xx

Shannon awoke to the television blaring; something about the Police Minister and all of the work that TR had been doing lately. She quickly sat up; remembering that she had crashed at Lawson's the night before, on the lounge.

"Morning…" Lawson stated, as he moved around his kitchen. "Didn't hear you come in…. You know another 15 feet you could have slept in a bed."

"You were snorning," Shannon stated, as she wiped her face.

Oh really?"

"Mmm… Like a thousand chainsaws."

"Sooo… Does this mean you are over needing your space?"

"I don't know… you're just going to have to be patient with me."

"Well, it would be really good if you could work it out…" Lawson stated as he went to make his way towards the bathroom. .

"I'm sorry, okay. Jesus, Lawson… do you think I like this?! Shannon exclaimed, as she got up from the lounge, grabbed her bag and attempted to make her way out of Lawson's apartment.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Shan…"

"What?" Shannon asked, as she spun around to face Lawson.

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just frustrating me… I just want us to be okay."

**OoOoOo**

Leon switched to watch Lawson and Josh's lapel camera's, as soon as he heard Lawson tell Josh that the alarms in his apartment where going off.

"Bloody hell!" Leon exclaimed, as he saw how trashed Lawson's apartment was. Quickly glancing around, he quickly switched back to the main portal. "Shannon?"

"Yeah, Leon?"

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Shannon replied, as she got and followed Leon into the locker rooms.

"It's about Lawson…"

"What about Lawson?" Shannon asked concerned.

"His apartment has just been broken into."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I'm telling you… well, you know… because…"

"I'm his girlfriend," Shannon murmured.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Leon," Shannon replied, as she made her way back into the intel room.

**OoOoOo**

TR was all set to move in, and it had been the first time that Shannon had seen Lawson since Leon had informed her of Lawson's apartment being broken into.

"Lawson…" Shannon uttered, and touched Lawson's arm.

"Did Macheske break into your place?"

"How'd you hear?" Lawson asked.

"Is it a secret?"

"No, I just didn't think it would be broadcasted to the whole squad…"

"Not the whole squad. Leon just thought I should know, for some reason," Shannon stated and glanced up at Lawson.

"Mm… Fair enough."

"Damage anything?" Shannon asked.

"No, it's all good."

In an instant their conversation ended. Duty was calling.

**OoOoOo**

Lawson stood in the locker room getting ready to get dressed and head home to housework. Lovely.

"Shan," Lawson called as he noticed her walking out of base. Shannon stopped, turned and waited for Lawson to approach her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for this morning…"

"Ah, no don't be. Fair enough."

"I don't really know what's going on at the moment. But I just want you to know that I'm here, whatever you need…"

"I really appreciate that. Thank you. See you tomorrow," Shannon uttered as she turned quickly and made her way out of base.

**OoOoOo**

Shannon unlocked the front door of Lawson's apartment. It was a mess. They seriously wanted to get back at Lawson. Flicking on the lights, Shannon examined his apartment further. Practically not one thing had been left untouched; they had even smashed all of the photos of herself and Lawson that filled his apartment, clearly wanting to make a point. The one thing that she knew would have killed Lawson was his Hawthorn football Guernsey; he loved that thing and he loved that club – he'd probably never wear it again and if he did he'd always think about what Macheske had done. Shannon placed her handbag on the kitchen bench, as she looked around. Seriously, how could she decide where to start?! Deciding it was probably best that she started where she was, she got to work.

An hour had passed and Shannon had cleaned the majority of Lawson's apartment, with only a few rooms to go, including his bedroom. She sighed quietly, as she wiped her hair out of her eyes and sat down on the lounge. Where was Lawson? She didn't think that he'd still be at base, so in order to ease her mind a little bit she sent him a text message.

_**Hey! Where are you? I'm at yours. X **_

Shannon got up from the lounge and made her way to Lawson's bedroom. Sliding his wardrobe doors open, she slowly began to put the clothes that were strewed all over his room back in their rightful place. The process was interrupted by the shrill sound of her phone, indicating a new text message.

_**I'm just leaving base now. See you soon. X**_

Shannon smiled as she read the message, so much for seeing him tomorrow. Whilst, she waited for Lawson to come home, Shannon continued to put Lawson's clothes in his wardrobe and into his draws. Once, his bedroom was finally cleared of his clothes, Shannon sat down on the bed and began to examine the photos that had been smashed. She was completely captivated by one particular photo frame, which contained two photos of herself and Lawson. Both photos had been taken at the work Christmas picnic down by the beach with all of the TR team and their families. The first photo was of them both sitting on the sand, with Shannon leaning in between Lawson's legs and their hands linked. Shannon had remembered that moment; they had been sitting there watching Christian being chased by his kids as they had a water fight. The second photo had been a sneaky one taken when they didn't think anyone was watching; it was a close up of them kissing. It had only been taken a few minutes after the first one, but it spoke so much about their love for one another.

Shannon was so memorised by the photos that she didn't even hear Lawson come home. Even though she had her back turned to him, Lawson leant against his bedroom door frame and watched her as she touched the photos of them softly. Slowly, Lawson crept into his bedroom and sat down next Shannon, startling her slightly.

"Lawson..." Shannon trailed off and she quickly looked up at him, and then back down at their photos.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Shan," Lawson stated as he too looked down at the photos of them. Taken at happy moments in their relationship, filled with lots of love and laughter.

"No, no. You didn't. I just didn't hear you come in…" Shannon stated, as her blue eyes locked with his brown.

"Thank you for cleaning up," Lawson murmured as he leant in to her.

"That's okay," Shannon uttered quietly, as she slowly moved in closer to Lawson so that their lips met. Slowly, their kiss intensified and their need for oxygen pulled them apart slightly. Lawson leant his forehead against Shannon's, "Are you going to stay tonight?"

"I don't know. You're just going to have to be patient with me…"

Lawson wrapped his arms around Shannon shoulders and brought her close to him, "Whatever you need, babe. You know that."

Shannon smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I do."

"I can't believe he smashed all of our photos. I also can't believe what he did to your Hawthorn…"

Lawson cut in, "I know! I know that it'll wash out… but every time I'd wear I'd think of him."

"He's a prick," Shannon stated.

Lawson laughed, "He sure is, babe."


End file.
